Gone
by petrichorian
Summary: Mau ke mana?"—adalah sebuah kutukan bagi Hijikata Toushiro. Jika ada yang mengucapkan hal tersebut padanya—atau ketika dia mengutarakan pertanyaan itu, maka malapetaka akan datang, maka orang-orang yang disayanginya akan pergi. #TAKABURC [HijiGinHiji, collab with Scalytta]


**GONE**

 **by: Scalytta & Petrichorian**

 **Disclaimer : Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Drama/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning : AR, GinHijiGin, typos, (hopefully not) OOC**

 _Summary : "Mau ke_ _mana?"_ —adalah sebuah kutukan bagi Hijikata Toushiro. Jika ada yang mengucapkan hal tersebut padanya—atau ketika dia mengutarakan pertanyaan itu, maka malapetaka akan datang, maka orang-orang yang disayanginya akan pergi. **#** **TAKABURC**

* * *

I will be the one to leave you."  
― **David Levithan** , **The Lover's Dictionary**

* * *

["Toushiro," panggil Ibunya lemah.

" _Okaa-san_ , sepertinya tidak bisa menemani Toushiro lagi. Maaf." Senyum itu pahit. Wajah tua penuh kerutan penyakit menatap Toushiro tak rela. Iya, dia tak rela jika harus meninggalkan anak satu-satunya yang masih begitu murni. Ia tak rela jika putra kesayangannya secara terpaksa harus mencicipi kekejaman dunia seorang diri.

Tangannya yang bebas dengan lemah terangkat, memeluk wajah Toushiro kecilnya dengan lembut. Ibu jari yang terlihat seperti tulang terbungkus kulit tersebut mengusap genangan kecil di sudut mata anaknya.

"Toushiro, maafkan _Okaa-san_. _Okaa-san_ , benar-benar harus pergi," maafnya sekali lagi.

" _Okaa-san_ , mau ke mana?" Toushiro kecil bertanya. Wajah mungil itu berubah semakin panik, tak rela. Jemari mungilnya bertaut erat dengan tangan terlampau kurus milik sang Ibu. Takut untuk melepaskan. Mata bulat birunya berkaca-kaca. Bibir kering digigit erat, mencoba untuk menahan suara sesenggukan menyedihkan.

 _Jangan menangis, jangan menangis._

Melihat ekspresi malaikat kecilnya, sang Ibu merasa tak tega. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak, begitu sakit. Menambah penderitaan dari rasa tak nyaman di seluruh tubuhnya. Dilepaskannya rengkuhan tangan dari pipi gembul Toushiro. Tatapannya berpindah ke langit-lagit kamar yang diterangi cahaya remang-remang. Tak lama, karena setelah itu dia segera menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Terlalu melelahkan bahkan untuk tetap terjaga.

" _Okaa-san_ mungkin akan menemui ayahmu," ucapnya nyaris berbisik. Aliran hangat mengalir dari matanya yang tertutup. Dirasakannya genggaman Toushiro makin erat, seakan jika Toushiro tidak berpegangan kuat, dunianya akan hancur, runtuh tak tersisa. Sayangnya, yang dijadikan pegangan tak merespon. Tangan sang Ibu semakin lemah, semakin tak bertenaga. Setiap tarikan napas yang diambil terasa berkurang kapasitasnya. Mata sang Ibu tetap tak mau membuka walau air mata mengalir semakin deras.

Toushiro tak bisa lagi menahan pecahan tangis yang terus memaksa keluar. Kedua tangannya masih memegang erat tangan yang mulai mendingin milik Ibunya. Kenapa? Kenapa genggamannya tak memberikan rasa hangat? Kenapa suhu tubuhnya tak mau mengalir? Kenapa Ibunya tak mau membuka mata? Kenapa?!

Tangan itu semakin melemah, hingga akhirnya terlepas dari genggaman penuh harapan Toushiro kecil.

"Maaf, Toushiro."

Toushiro tidak bisa melupakan perasaan dingin yang membekas di telapak dan mengalir di hatinya.]

0o0

Malam itu, sang wakil komandan Shinsengumi mengurung diri di ruangannya. Terlalu banyak kertas-kertas menyebalkan yang perlu ditandatangani. Untungnya hari ini dia tidak ada tugas untuk berpatroli, sehingga dirinya bisa fokus menyelesaikan tugas membosankan ini dan bersantai esok hari, siapa juga yang mau menghabiskan waktu libur demi kertas tak berguna untuk ditandatangani? Memijat kening yang mulai berdenyut tak nyaman, dia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar.

Menerawang ke belakang, entah mengapa ia merasa begitu banyak hal yang telah terjadi. Dulu, dia selalu sendiri. Dulu, dia selalu menghindari orang-orang untuk sekedar berinteraksi.

Sangat berbeda dengan sekarang. Hijikata dikelilingi banyak orang yang setiap nyawanya begitu berharga baginya. Bahkan si sadis Sougo, juga makhluk keriting pemalas itu memiliki ruang di hatinya. Eh? Tunggu dulu, kenapa dia malah melantur dan memikirkan hal ambigu menjijikkan seperti itu? Kembalilah bekerja, Toushiro!

Dibacanya kertas-kertas laporan yang menumpuk di mejanya satu persatu dengan teliti. Konsentrasinya penuh, bahkan rokok setengah menyala di asbaknya kini telah sepenuhnya mati karena terlalu lama diabaikan.

Menghela napas, fokusnya tiba-tiba beralih ketika mendengar suara gemerisik mencurigakan dari luar. Pandangan lelahnya menajam, tanpa aba-aba, tangannya sudah menggenggam gagang pedang yang diletakkannya di samping meja.

Pintu digeser terbuka.

"Yo, Hijikata- _kun._ "

"Yorozuya?"

0o0

["Toushiro, kau mau ke mana?"

Hijikata Toushiro menengok ke belakang, sandal setengah terpakai ia abaikan sejenak. Di balik punggungnya, Tamegoro berjongkok agar tingginya bisa menyamai Toushiro.

"Oh, aku mau ke hutan sebentar," jawabnya lugas, mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali berkutat dengan sandal. Setelah terpakai sempurna, bocah berambut hitam itu melompat berdiri. Senyum inosen terpasang sempurna di wajahnya.

"Haha… Kau memang suka sekali pergi ke sana, eh?" Tawa kakaknya berat, maskulin. Tamegoro menggeleng pelan, memaklumi tingkah adiknya yang masih begitu polos. Dalam hati, ia bersyukur karena Toushiro akhirnya bisa lebih ceria dan melakukan hal-hal yang sewajarnya dilakukan anak-anak. Dia sempat khawatir kalau kematian ibunya dan penolakan dari keluarga Hijikata yang lain membuatnya semakin tertutup dan menyendiri. Mungkin Toushiro memang baru bisa terbuka pada Tamegoro, tapi dia yakin, kelak anak itu akan mendapatkan teman-teman menakjubkan di sisinya.

Tersenyum tipis, Tamegoro memperingatkan, "Jangan pergi terlalu lama! Pulanglah sebelum makan malam, oke?" yang hanya dijawab dengan gumaman tanda mengerti.

Sayangnya, Toushiro kecil pulang terlambat, dan hal pertama yang menyambutnya adalah gerombolan orang dewasa yang tidak dikenal mencoba untuk menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia mengingat jelas rasa panas di sekujur tubuh akibat kobaran api di sekitarnya. Ia juga mengingat jelas rasa panas lain yang membara dari dalam dirinya ketika melihat sang kakak kesayangannya tumbang demi melindungi tubuh kecil tak berguna miliknya.

Malam itu, Hijikata Toushiro dibutakan oleh amarah dan penyesalan.

.

"Toushiro, kau mau ke mana?" sang kakak bertanya tanpa memandangnya. Ha ha, mana mungkin Tamegoro akan melihatnya, jelas saja, Hijikata Toushiro tidak pantas untuk dilihat.

Dan karena Hijikata Tamegoro sudah tidak mungkin bisa melihat.

Tertawa sinis dalam hati, Toushiro pergi tanpa pernah menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya.]

0o0

"Yorozuya?"

Ekspresi bingung terang-terangan ditunjukkan. Sakata Gintoki berdiri di ambang pintu, ekspresi malas yang biasa ia pasang kini dihiasi oleh senyum angkuh setengah melengkung. Tanpa banyak bicara, diangkatnya tangan kanan. Menunjukkan sebuah botol tersegel berisi cairan siap minum.

 _Sake?_

"Yo! Biarkan aku menemanimu malam ini, Hijikata- _kun_ ," ajaknya kemudian.

Kali ini, kebingungan itu sengaja disembunyikan. Sebagai gantinya, perempatan segitiga muncul di dahinya. Berdecak kesal, Hijikata berkata, "Ck! Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk, hah?!"

Berpura-pura tidak melihat sang wakil komandan iblis yang tengah mencoba menunjukkan tumpukan kertas kepadanya, Gintoki masuk dengan seenak jidatnya. Memosisikan diri, dia pun mendudukkan diri hingga tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Hijikata dan botol sake berada di antara mereka. Gintoki segera menuang sake tersebut ke dalam dua cawan yang tersedia—Hijikata tidak mengerti sejak kapan Gintoki menyiapkan benda itu—dan mengangkat salah satunya, mengajak laki-laki berambut hitam lurus di depannya bersulang.

"Oi, kau tidak mendengarku, ya?!" tanyanya tajam.

Gintoki kembali tak menanggapi. Ia justru meminum sake di cawannya dalam sekali teguk. Menghela napas setelah melewati keheningan tak nyaman, si Yorozuya akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Aku hanya ingin kita menghabiskan waktu berdua malam ini, kau tahu?"

Ekspresi mantan pejuang joui itu berubah sendu. Tatapannya ia alihkan ke luar pintu, menerawang langit penuh bintang. Ia kembali tersenyum, yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu pahit. Menutup mata sejenak, kepingan merah cerah bertemu langsung dengan biru baja tajam.

Saat itu, Hijikata Toushiro menyadari ada sesuatu yang _salah_ akan terjadi.

0o0

["Toushiro- _san_?"

Bola mata setengah bercahaya terbuka lemah. Melirik sebuah punggung lebar berseragam di depan pintu kamar rawatnya. Yang dipanggil tidak menjawab dan malah menggenggam gagang pintu, berusaha membukanya.

"Kau… mau pergi kemana?" tanyanya terhalang alat bantu pernapasan. Sejenak, tangan kekar yang tadi berusaha menarik buka pintu terhenti. Hanya sejenak, karena lelaki itu kembali menggerakkan tangannya hingga daun pintu berhasil terbuka.

Sayang, kakinya mengkhianati. Langkahnya membeku, terasa seperti ada perekat kuat di lantai yang ia pijaki. Batinnya menjerit ingin kembali dan merengkuh sosok rapuh di tempat tidur. Tapi egonya begitu keras kepala. Sekuat tenaga ia mengepalkan kedua tangan dan menahan diri untuk tidak menengok ke belakang. Dia tahu dia akan menyesal, tapi dia bersikeras menolak gejolak di hatinya.

Menarik napas dalam, dilangkahkannya kaki dengan tenang keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa sepatah katapun.

Setelah lelaki itu pergi, tawa lembut mengelilingi. Wanita tak berdaya itu menutup mata dan tersenyum lembut seraya bergumam, "Kau tidak berubah, Toushiro- _san_."

Itu adalah kesempatan terakhir Hijikata Toushiro bertemu dengan Okita Mitsuba.]

0o0

"Oi, kau kesurupan apa?"

"Hijikata _-kun_ , kejam sekali kau padaku~."

Gintoki merengut, sake ia teguk kesekian kali. Rambut keriting bergoyang seirama angin malam. Wajahnya kini diselimuti semburat kemerahan pertanda mabuk. Hijikata hanya memerhatikan sambil sesekali menghisap rokok di apitan jarinya.

Pada akhirnya mereka duduk bersisian di depan pintu ruangan Hijikata. Kertas-kertas laporan yang menumpuk di meja diabaikan sejenak. Hijikata menyesap cairan di cawan sedikit. Dia tidak ingin berakhir mabuk berat bersama lelaki bodoh di sampingnya.

Mengesampingkan perasaan mengganjal yang mengganggu sejak kedatangan Gintoki, Hijikata memilih bersantai sejenak. Menikmati sejuknya hembusan malam.

"Ada sesuatu yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanyanya jelas. Sepertinya dirinya gagal membuang jauh-jauh apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini.

Gintoki menoleh, kemudian memasang pose berpikir.

"Hmm~, yaah, sepertinya ada," jawabnya.

"Apa itu?" kini lelaki berponi V itu memasang atensi penuh pada pria di sampingnya.

"Aku ingin meminta tolong," ucapnya, tiba-tiba memakai nada serius.

"Apa?"

Gintoki memandang Hijikata tepat di mata. Telapak tangan ia buka lebar.

"Aku kalah pachinko, pinjami aku uang."

"…"

"…"

Hening, kemudian….

"HAH?!" Hijikata menganga tak percaya. Sialan, orang ini serius?

"Oh ayolah, jangan pelit begitu, Hijikata- _kun_. Kagura bisa membunuhku kalau dia tahu kemana semua uang itu pergi. Lagipula, daripada kau membuang uang untuk benda menjijikkan macam mayones, lebih baik sedekahkan untuk Gin- _san_ , ya? Ya?" kata Gintoki panjang lebar.

Tiba-tiba saja, secara cepat, punggung pria berambut silver itu terbanting ke lantai dengan keras. Tubuh berat menindihnya, kerah bajunya ditarik kuat-kuat. Di hadapannya, Hijikata Toushiro memasang wajah emosi menakutkan.

"JANGAN MEREMEHKAN MAYONES DASAR BRENGSEK!" teriak wakil komandan Shinsengumi tak terima.

"HAH?! ITU YANG JADI MASALAHMU?!"

Mereka bertengkar dan saling memukul. Memperdebatkan hal paling tidak penting di dunia. Sampai akhirnya mereka lelah sendiri dan memilih memisahkan diri. Hijikata menghela napas. Sial, dia lupa kalau mantan pejuang perang di sampingnya begitu sulit ditebak.

Ada emosi aneh dalam tatapan Gintoki, kesal bercampur bingung. Hijikata membersihkan pakaiannya sendiri, sementara Gintoki meluruskan ujung pakaiannya yang kusut.

"Kau ini kebanyakan makan mayones ya? Tak perlu sekasar itu!" Gintoki berseru, bibirnya dicibirkan.

Hijikata berdecak, "apa kau sudah gila sampai pinjam uang sana-sini hanya demi pachinko?"

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain, teman-temanku tak ada yang banyak uang selain dirimu!" Gintoki berujar, memastikan bokuto-nya terikat dengan baik di pinggang sebelum melanjutkan, "ah sudahlah, aku pikir aku bisa minta tolong padamu,"

Gintoki membalikan tubuhnya, ia merasa dihina, tak pernah suka dengan penolakan. Memangnya ia banyak hutang? Ia punya harga diri tinggi! Ini hanya semacam jalan pintas saat terpaksa.

Hijikata tahu Gintoki merasa kecewa, dan rasa bersalah mulai muncul dalam hatinya. Ia tak pernah punya masalah tentang uang, pekerjaannya sebagai wakil komandan Shinsegumi menunjang hidupnya lebih dari cukup. Ia hanya bingung, mengapa Gintoki dengan mudahnya meminta tolong padanya.

"Oy," wakil kapten Shinsegumi itu akhirnya berseru, memanggil samurai tak bertuan yang berjalan menjauh.

Gintoki tak menoleh, ia berjalan terus.

"Oy! Rambut gimbal!"

"Apa?!"

Gintoki menoleh, nada bicaranya ketus.

Hijikata menghela nafas, "aku akan meminjamkan uang padamu, tapi ada syaratnya,"

Si samurai tak bertuan tampak tertarik, ia menghentikan langkahnya, "syarat? Apa syaratnya?"

Hijikata memelintir gulungan rokok di kantung celananya dengan kikuk, "mau bantu aku patroli kapan-kapan?"

"Patroli?! Yang benar saja!"

"Kau ini yorozuya, kan? Harusnya kau mau-mau saja menerima pekerjaan apapun!"

Gintoki menggeleng cepat-cepat, "masalahnya, Tosshi, kami tak pernah menerima permintaan seaneh ini. Apa kau pikir Shinpachi dan Kagura bisa patroli dengan ben-"

"Tidak, aku cuma butuh kau," Hijikata memotong perkataan Gintoki. Untuk sesaat, Hijikata terdiam, tapi tiba-tiba ia menyadari maksud perkataannya yang sedikit ambigu itu.

"Maksudku," ia berdehem, "mereka masih kecil, nanti cuma merepotkan,"

Jemari Gintoki menggaruk kepalanya sendiri, permintaan Hijikata tampak terlalu mudah, tapi terdengar aneh. Ia sebenarnya tak terlalu ambil pusing soal ini, hanya saja, patroli berdua saja dengan Hijikata membuatnya sedikit tak nyaman.

Ia tahu hubungannya dengan Hijikata tak hanya sekadar polisi dan warga yang harus dilindungi atau lawan seperti dulu saat pertama bertemu. Mereka berdua sudah melewati banyak hal bersama dan tahu sebagian besar masa lalu masing-masing, Gintoki tahu cara Hijikata berpikir, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Itu yang membuatnya takut.

Rasanya aneh, ada sesuatu asing dalam hatinya, semakin kuat dari hari ke hari, campuran antara takut dan bersalah dengan setitik penasaran dan eksitasi.

"Oke," Gintoki menjawab, seketika raut wajah Hijikata melembut.

"Kau bisa mulai besok," Hijikata berujar, suaranya terdengar lebih tegas dari seharusnya.

"Kau benar-benar akan meminjamkan uang padaku kan? Gin-san sama sekali tak punya waktu untuk becanda, kau tahu?"

Hijikata maju beberapa langkah, memastikan matanya menatap lurus mata Gintoki yang terlihat malas, "tentu saja, aku janji."

* * *

Ini bukan soal uang, ini soal Hijikata yang diam-diam menyukai orang yang rumit.

Gintoki boleh saja menganggap dirinya seperti awan yang tak tahu arah dan gampang ditembus. Tapi, si rambut gimbal itu tak menyadari kalau pikirannya sama rumitnya dengan Hijikata. Mereka sudah bersumpah untuk melindungi orang-orang terpenting dalam hidup, dan mungkin mereka juga sama-sama tak sadar, kalau itu membuat keduanya ingin melindungi satu sama lain.

Ia ingin membantu Gintoki, tapi tahu betul kalau mereka sama-sama terlalu keras kepala untuk meminta bantuan dengan cuma-cuma.

Di depannya, Gintoki mengangguk, sebelum berbalik dan kembali berjalan menjauh.

Gintoki terlalu sering ditinggalkan. Makna 'pergi' dalam kamusnya berarti menghilang jauh dan kemungkinan besar tak kembali.

Rasa cemas dalam hatinya digambarkan hanya dengan dua kalimat sederhana.

Mau ke mana?

Ia tak pernah bertanya banyak, karena terlalu banyak tahu membuatmu lebih banyak berpikir. Ia juga tak pernah mengingat-ngingat, karena menunggu membuatmu lebih banyak marah dan tak sabar.

Gintoki tahu jika sebelumnya, Hijikata yang selalu bertanya. Mungkin pikirnya akan selalu dirinya yang ditinggal, diminta menunggu. Tapi kala itu, yang mengucapkan kalimat sialan itu adalah Gintoki.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Tak tahu, Shinsengumi harus jadi lebih kuat. Keliling Jepang, mungkin,"

Gintoki tak bertanya lebih banyak, sesuai prinsipnya. Ia memilih meneguk sake yang semakin lama semakin menipis.

"Aku akan kembali, kau harus percaya itu,"

Gintoki tertawa, "aku tahu kau dan yang lainnya jauh dari kata lemah,"

Untuk pertama kalinya malam itu, Hijikata tersenyum.

Ia memercayai perkataan Hijikata, suatu saat nanti kapal hitam itu akan mendarat kembali, terlihat baru dan telah dicat mengkilap, membawa reformasi Shinsengumi.

Dalam kedai sake malam hari itu, gelas-gelas sake keduanya berdenting beberapa kali, diiringi dengan sentuhan kulit ke kulit yang disengaja maupun tidak.

Pergi bukan berarti hilang.

* * *

Tamat.


End file.
